Full Digital Reality
by Kama-no-Kunoichi
Summary: A few years from now Nintendo will release the most innovative Pokemon game ever. When all you ever needed was a gameboy and a game cartrage, what will you do when the game is brought to virtual life? This is a reupload because the original was removed.
1. Prelude

Author's Note: Yay! My 2nd Fic! WHOO! I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters, concepts, situations, or plots.

Full Digital Reality

Prelude

It's the year 2015 and the Pokemon franchise is still going strong. There have been a total of 7 generations of new monsters, each more fantastic then the last, each with its own exotic land to roam. The Pokemon phenomena has also gained back some of its popularity, as the age group now targeted by the company has risen from age 10 to age 15 and over. The last games, Pokemon Amber and Pokemon Slate, were the last for the Nintendo DS Advance system, released in March of 2009. They marked the completion of the game-inspired anime, finally making Ash Ketchum into a Pokemon Master.

After rumors of the end of the games raised protests from players around the world, Nintendo had promised that its next game would be the greatest ever made. The only spoiler:

'It will be all your wildest dreams brought to life!'

It is now May of 2015 and within the next 24 hours the final game of the great series will be released. Ready for the battle?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Preparing

"Game Boy Advanced? Check."

"Secondary Game Boy Advanced? Check."

"Nintendo DS? Check."

"Nintendo DS Advanced? Check."

"What are you up to?"

A golden-brown haired teenage girl looked up at the question. Her mother, a golden-brown haired, medium-built woman was watching her from the doorway of her bedroom as she went through the checklist. The girl shrugged.

"If we're going to the Release Party I just want to be prepared."

"Then what do you need all these old systems for?""Hey!" The girl shook a finger at her parent. "You'd never know what you might need."

The mother looked amused, turning and starting down the hallway.

"Just come down soon, it's almost diner."

Diane nodded.

"Give me ten minutes!"

Normally she would complain, but tomorrow was special. She had received a VIP ticket to the release event of the final Pokemon game. And she was getting her driving lesson in 3 months.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything that has to do with the real-world version of Pokemon. Or Nintendo. I do, however, own all original characters, plots, concepts, and monsters. I know, usually fan-added Pokemon are usually horrible, but I'm following the pattern of generation releases. And I need enough generations for one to every couple of years, from 1995-2015. So I'll try to make sense!

Note 2: All the words joined by '–' aren't in the Micro. Word program, so I'm just cheating the spell-check. Hehehehehe

Note 3: I know, I know. I took a long time to re-upload. Sorry.

Chapter 2- Pokemon: Beginnings

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh… what time is it?"

All it took was one look at the alarm-clock to send Diane into panic.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Grabbing the little black Tae-Kwan-Do bag with all her games inside, Diane ran towards her parents' room. Not there. Alright, we'll try the kitchen!

"G'mournin'."

"Mom! Dad! We have to go!"

"We know, we were waiting for you to wake up."

"Then we have to go now!"

"After you get dressed."

Diane looked down at herself. Kitten-pattern pajamas. No good.

"Berightback!"

Her parents watched with mild amusement as their daughter went sprinting back down the hallway, only to come back 20 seconds later properly dressed with her hair brush back.

"That was fast."

"Yes. No talk now, drive!"

……Two Hours Later……

The beat-up green Tahoe finally arrived within sight of Pokemon Center NYC. The store had been updated 3 times since its opening, the last in preparation for the Final Game Release. In the past, a Release Party would have people dressed as the monsters, but this time the characters seemed to be… real.

"Wow, and I was thinking this was just a game…"

Clara, Diane's mom, was commenting on the HUGE crowd in front of them. Every possible parking-space was taken, and even the road was full of fans from a variety of age-groups, some somewhat older than expected. Diane merely grabbed her backpack of games.

"Could you drop me off here? We're late."

"Alright, but you owe me."

"Okay!"

Diane hopped out of the truck, making her way towards admissions. Amazing, there was almost no line, as not many people were arriving late.

"Do you have a pre-purchased ticket?"

Diane nodded and pulled the carefully-folded piece of paper out of her pocket. The lady in the ticket-booth looked it over, nodded, and reached behind the desk.

"You will be needing these, do not loose them."

Diane has handed a small, colored cardboard box with a clear plastic front. Down the side of the box were the words 'Pokemon: Beginnings' and inside were a blue and red cap with a stylized Pokeball on the front, a strange, disk-shaped devise, and a Pokeball.

"There is a confirmation code on the side. Do not lose or trade it!"

"Alright. Thank you!"

Diane stepped through the Pokemon Center's doors. It was crowded inside, but there was enough room to move. All of a sudden the clock, rimmed with Pokemon, struck 9 o'clock and the lights dimmed. Instantly the huge crowd silenced. From the cealing a platform lowered. Standing in it was a black-haired man in his mid-twenties, with one of those over-the-ear microphones. He was dressed as Ash Ketchum, even with a belt full of Pokeballs around his waist.

"TRAINERS! WELCOME TO THE GRAND RELEASE OF **POKEMON: BEGGININGS**, THE GREATEST GAME EVER MADE! ARE YOU READY TO START YOUR POKEMON JOURNEY?"

The crowd cheered and the man pumped a fist into the air in one of those exaggerated, showy gestures.

"WHAT YOU ALL HAVE IN YOUR HANDS IS THE START OF YOUR ADVENTURE!"

There was a murmuring through the crowd.

"IN **POKEMON: BEGGININGS** YOU AREN'T MEARLY ROLE-PLAYING A POKEMON TRAINER! YOU REALLY ARE ONE! ALL IS MADE POSSIBLE WITH ELEMENTAL INCORPERATED'S DREAMWAVE! THIS EXCITING NEW TECHNOLOGY COMBINDS HOLOGRAPHIC TECH WITH AIRSOLIDIFICATION™ AND THE MOST ADVANCED ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE PROGRAM IN THE WORLD TO BRING THE WORLD OF POKEMON TO LIFE!"

To demonstrate this, the Ash-performer removed a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it onto the floor of the platform. The little sphere glowed and, as if someone had brought the Anime to life, Pikachu popped out. The electric mouse looked around, hopped up on the platform's handrail, and waved at the crowd.

"CHU! PI-PI CA'CHU!"

The crowd, which had been whispering excitedly, went dead silent. The performer laughed.

"WITH **POKEMON: BEGGININGS**, YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TO LIFE! IN A MOMENT WE WILL LET YOU CHOOSE YOUR STARTING POKEMON, BUT FIRST! A CONTEST!"

The silence faded to murmurings.

"I WILL CALL OUT THREE SERIEAL NUMBERS! THE WINNERS WILL RECEIVE VERY SPECIAL, ONE-OF-A-KIND-POKEMON! ARE YOU READY? THE FIRST NUMER IS-"


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything that wasn't thought-up by me. WHOO HOO! A MULTI-UPDATE DAY!

Chapter 3- Wait, The Prize Is WHAT?

"…283, 103, AND 74! I REPEAT: 283, 103, AND 74! COME AND CLAIM YOUR PRIZES!"

Diane halfheartedly turned her box to read the serial code. She never won anything, but it was worth a shot.

Serial Number: 000 283

Diane blinked, rereading the number over just to make sure it wasn't a mistake.

Serial Number: 000 283

"Oh… my… god… I… WON!"

She cheered, making her way towards the platform through the crowd. Around the other side was a little stairway and she went up it. There was already another winner standing there, a blond haired boy with bangs shaped into the letter 'M' stood next to the announcer, absently petting the Pikachu on the rail next to him. Another boy, this one a definite goth, dressed in black with black and white spiked hair, was making his way through the crowd. When he finally climbed up onto the platform the performer did an exaggerated cheer.

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?"

"Aaron Demanil." The blond-haired boy sounded self-assured, as if he was used to being the center of attention.

"Eric Fisher." The goth was somewhat quieter, seeming to want to be able to shrink back down into the crowd, out of the spotlight.

"Er… Diane Michaels."

Diane agreed with Eric, it was somewhat unpleasant in the limelight.

"WELL CONGRADULATIONS AARON, ERIC, AND DIANE! YOU WIN VERY SPECIAL STARTER-POKEMON! You"LL RECEIVE YOUR REWARD IN A MOMENT!" The man turned back towards the crowd. "YOU'LL NOTICE COMPUTERS ALONG THE WALLS! IF YOU PLACE THE POKEBALLS YOU RECEIVED TODAY YOU CAN SELECT YOUR STARTER POKEMON FROM ANY OF THE PREVIOUS GAMES!"

The crowd, which had had a sort of collective disappointed mood, quickly turned to excitement as they filed towards the Starter Machines. The man turned back to the trio with him.

"Please, follow me."

He turned to climb off the platform, the Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder, and the winners exchanged glances and followed.

Where he lead them was a small room on the Pokemon Center's second floor, where there had once been game demos. Now there was a large, impressively lit room that looked as if it had been modeled after the Hall of Champions from the Ruby and Sapphire games.

"If you plug your Pokeballs into the computer, you will each receive Pokemon created just for this event. They will be random, so you will have no choice in what you get."

There were three slots in the machine, so Aaron, Eric, and Diane each stepped forward. Diane carefully opened the box she had received and removed the Pokeball from the plastic. It was exactly like the ones on the show, not quite as fake and plastic-y as the toys they had released over the years, and there was a small port of the bottom. She plugged this into the machine and, as Eric and Aaron also plugged in their Pokeballs, the screen glowed bright.

On the screen the black silhouettes of 3 Pokemon appeared, beginning to fade into color. The one on the far right, in front of Aaron, was a small, pinkish kitten, little more then a ball of fluff with a tail. On its forehead was a blue gem, but otherwise it seemed to be a baby form of

Mew.

The next Pokemon, in front of Eric, was a little yellow cub, with small, blunt fangs, huge blue eyes, and oversized feet. It also had a short, spiked mane that rand down the front-half of its back.

A miniature Raikou.

Diane turned to her own section of screen. The monster that appeared was a small, green, serpentine dragon. It was a tiny version of Rayquaza, except for larger, more innocent eyes. It also had hind-legs and a shorter body, making it somewhat ferret-like, and the fins down its body were less pronounced then the legendary's. 

Mee, Raku, and Raikaza.

"The Pokemon you have received are pre-evolutions of Mew, Raikou, and Rayquaza. Like all traditional starter Pokemon they will go through three stages before becoming a final form."

Aaron unplugged his Pokeball, looked it over, and tossed it to the ground. The Mee popped out, floating into the air to twirl around its Trainer's head. Eric skipped the looking over before releasing his Raku. The little lightening-cub lay down at his feet, looking up at its owner with large, curious eyes. 

Diane was a little hesitant to see her Raikaza. She unplugged the 'Ball and, in a style used often in the show, pointed the opening at the ground in front of her. In a burst of light the Raikaza appeared, looking up at her. While the other two pre-legendaries where between 8 to 18 inches in length, not counting Mee's long tail, but her Raikaza was somewhat longer, about 2 feet long. The little dragon hopped up onto Diane's shoulder, curling across the back of her neck.

"I think I'll call you Ryu."

The dragon chirruped and the lights went out.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I own all original concepts, characters, and plots. I also own the ELEMENTAL Inc Company and AIRSOLIDIFICATION™. And all concepts linked to those (except for those owned already by Nintendo and Game Freak). Just double-checking this, because my previous fic had copyright-infringement issues. It's not that I mind when people borrow my ideas (The ultimate complement for an author, think about it), it's just that I HATE when people STEAL my ideas (as in, near identical stories down to character personality traits) and then YELL AT ME for copying THEM.

Answering Questions: Yeah, Eric, Aaron, and Diane are mine. And the contest isn't over. The legendaries don't follow the traditional element-pattern of starters because the Legendary Contest is supposed to be taking place world wide, with a single 'copy' of each legendary being given out. They are also randomly distributed. This story was just published this May, and I know DS has already been released. In the fic, DS Advanced has also been released, though I doubt the system will ever exist. But it WOULD be neat  

Yay! I've avoided making a Mary-Sue! (dances)

Chapter 4- Capture Disk

-About a Half-Hour Later-

"The only downside to this game is the supplies."

Diane muttered to herself as she looked at all the merchandise for the game. You had to actually purchase things like Pokeballs ($2), Potions ($5.00, upgradeable online) and a Pokedex ($10, you could choose from each of the different styles from the Anime. Diane chose an Advanced Generation style Pokedex.). Also available were the other sorts of Pokeball (Greatballs were $3, Ultraballs were $6, and other custom 'balls, like the Netballs and Premierballs were $4.), Evolution Stones ($8 a piece.) and other items for the game. Diane had grabbed a handful of Pokeballs and Ultraballs, a few Stones, and 3 Potions and had made her way to the checkout counter. The teenager behind the desk laughed.

"Wow, that's it?"

"That's it!"

"Alright, that comes to $75, plus tax."

Diane handed over the money, glad she had saved her money for this occasion. When the cashier handed over the plastic bag full of merchandize, Diane carefully placed the box that held the hat and disk-thing inside. She'd read over the instructions at home. 

"Alright, you wanna battle?" She asked Ryu. The little dragon reacted cheerfully.

"Rai rai-kaz!"

On the Center's first floor, several Battle Fields had been set up. All were occupied. Diane walked over to watch the battle closest to her. A brown-haired teenage boy about her age was facing off a younger boy, about 10 years old. The teenager's Pokemon was a Charmander, versus the youngster's Cyndaquile, though it was obvious who the stronger player was.

"Alright Spike use Ember!"

"Counter it with Growl, Hero!"

The Cyndaquile blew a blast of flame at its larger opponent, who growled uselessly, was caught in the flames, and collapsed. The teenager ran over to his fallen partner. 

"No! Hero! Are you alright?"

The Charmander shook its head, dazed, and looked up at its trainer.

"Chaaar…"

Diane wasn't paying attention to the aftermath of the battle, she and Ryu's attention was on Aaron. The teen was standing in the corner, his Mee's Pokeball plugged into a strange handheld devise similar to a laptop with a stenciled black Pokeball bearing the Team Rocket R on the cover. He was grinning mischievously. Diane's curiosity was diverted when the lights once again dim, a spotlight shining on the middle of the Center. The crowd cleared away as the outline of a large rectangle flashed a few times, the floor there opening up. What was revealed was another stage, this one somewhat larger. In the middle stood the man dressed as Ash, the Pikachu on his shoulder. In his hand was one of the disk-things.

"HEY! ARE YOU ALL HAVING FUN?"

The crowd cheered.

"GOOD! I BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT THIS IS!"

He waved the disk.

"THIS IS CALLED A **CAPTURE DISK**! IF YOU TURN IT ON AND PLACE IT ON THE GROUND A RANDOM AREA WILL SHOW UP!"

He demonstrated this and the disk glowed. The first floor of the Pokemon Center was turned into grassland, the stage becoming a flat-topped hill. The crowd gasped, looking around. The grass felt very real.

"IF YOU WALK AROUND IN THE AREA CREATED BY THE DISK, WILD POKEMON WILL SHOW UP!"

The man walked around in a circle and a wild Rattata appeared from the grass. Like the starter Pokemon it was very real. 

"Rrrrrrrata!"

"LIKE IN THE PREVIOUS GAMES, YOU CAN BATTLE THE POKEMON TO TRY TO CAPTURE THEM, OR DEFEAT THEM TO LEVEL UP YOUR OWN POKEMON!"

The man made a gesture and the Pikachu leapt up his should, thunderbolting the Rattata. The purple rat winced at the attack and stumbled. The man pulled a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it at the Rattata. 'Ball closed tight, rocking a few limes before chiming. The Rattata was captured.

"ONCE YOU CAPTURE A POKEMON YOU CAN PLUG ITS POKEBALL INTO THE **CAPTURE DISK**! ONCE YOU CAPTURE MORE THAN SIX POKEMON THE DISK WILL LOCK THE EXTRAS! YOU CAN USE THE DISK AS A PC BOX, OR PURCHAISE A POKEMON CRATE TO STORE YOUR EXTRA POKEMON! YOU CAN ALSO-"

The man continued on for a few minutes, Diane only paying half attention. She couldn't wait to get home and start playing!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- First Battle: Raikaza vs. Poochyena

-Later, Next Mourning.-

Diane yawned, sitting up in bed. On the pillow next to hers Ryu stirred, stretching and yawning like a cat. The little dragon finally sat, blinking up at her.

"Mournin!"

"Rai!"

Changing quickly into a pair of worn blue-jeans and a 'I have MAJOR Issues, You've Been Warned' t-shirt, Diane took out the Pokemon: Beginnings box and started digging through it for the instruction manual.

"Lets see. Starting Out."

The page featured a diagram on how to start the game, how to register as a trainer, etc. After carefully going over the instructions, Diane took out the Capture Disk. The little disk was roughly 5 inches around, colored a light silver. Buttons surrounded a little screen at the top of the disk and around the sides where little projectors. On the bottom was a port for some sort of cable. Diane tapped one of the buttons and the screen lit up.

-Do you wish to start a new game?-  
-y/n-

Diane selected y, for yes.

-What is your name?-

Diane typed in her name carefully and pressed 'select'.

-Select Area-  
-Area 1: Forest-  
-Area 2: Meadow-  
-Area 3: Pond-

The Pond area was paler than the rest, which Diane soon discovered meant that it was unavailable. Ryu came over and curled up at her feet, looking the disk over quizzically. Diane laughed at the little dragon, picking up her Pokedex and sticking a few 'balls in her pocket.

"Lets see, what attacks do you have?"

She pointed the Pokedex at the little dragon and the devise beeped.

-Raikaza: The Mini Sky-High Pokemon-  
-This tiny Pokemon hatched from an egg laid on the top of the Sky Pillar. Though it is unable to fly, this Pokemon uses its agility to confuse enemies.-  
-Attacks: Scary Face, Tackle-  
-Your Raikaza is level 5-

Diane grinned, putting the Pokedex into her back pocket.

"Now lets catch some Pokemon!"

She hit selected Area: 2 on the Capture Disk and the little devise glowed, the room around her becoming a grassy meadow. One clump of grass shook, as if something were behind it. 

"Okay Ryu, tackle that patch of grass!"

The little dragon charged at the lump and dove, disappearing into the grass. A few moments later it reappeared, this time chasing a Poochyena. The dog Pokemon nearly ran head-long into Diane, but it noticed her in time and skidded to a stop.

"Yena?"

"Alright! Tackle the Poochyena!"

"Ryyyy!"

The dragon dove at the Poochyena, but the little dog had other things in mind. It turned on the Raikaza and bared its teeth. When Ryu got within striking distance the 'yena leapt at it, biting the dragon about where its shoulders would have been. The little green dragon yelped and squirmed, wrapping its body around its attacker. The sudden pressure startled the Poochyena and it let go. Ryu unwound itself and took a few steps backwards.

"Now use Scary Face!"

Ryu snarled at its opponent, fangs bared. The 'yena stumbled back.

"Alright! Now I'll try to capture you!"

Diane took a Pokeball from her pocket and tossed it at the Poochyena. In a flash of red light the Pokemon was sucked into the 'ball. The red and white orb bounced a few times, shaking violently as Diane held her breath. When the 'ball suddenly stopped and chimed, Diane cheered.

"Yes! I've caught my first Pokemon!"

Ryu smiled up at its trainer.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own only what I created.

Chapter 6-

"Hey Diane! You've got- what's going on?"

Diane's mother had entered her daughter's bedroom, only to find a forest where the room should be. Diane was ending a battle between her Poochyena and a Caterpie. After one final tackle the caterpillar-Pokemon fell over in a dead faint. Diane turned to her mother.

"Hey! Good mourning!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm playing my new game! I already introduced you to Ryu," The little dragon chirruped. "And this is Fang, my Poochyena." The little dog Pokemon barked cheerfully.

"Is this permanent?"

The worried parent gestured about the room.

"Nah, it's all digital!"

Mrs. Michaels gave the room a final skeptical look before turning back to her daughter.

"This came for you in the mail."

"Thank you!" Diane smiled as she took the letter, her mother smiling back.

"Be good."

She left, leaving Diane with the letter. The Pokemon trainer turned the envelope over

-The Pokemon Company, World Wide-

Curious, she carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a letter, a ticket, and a little plastic identification card, stating her age, her first Pokemon, and other information. The message was interesting.

-Dear Ms. Diane Michaels,  
Congradulations! You are ready to embark on your very own Pokemon journey! Below are the locations for each of the North America Pokemon Gyms. If you collect all eight badges you will be eligible to enter the World Championship! Enclosed is a round-trip plane ticket to Los Angelas California, where your first gym battle awaits! Good Luck!-

"Wow! My first gym battle! Aw, its not until June!"

Diane frowned for a moment before grinning broadly at her Pokemon.

"I guess we better get training!"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing except was has been born of my own dreams and thoughts.

Chapter 7- Rocket-Hacksters Rising

Elsewhere.

The genius grinned. From the start Nintendo had been trying to think of ways to prevent people from hacking their games, from keeping a few lowly folk from ripping apart the very coding of their games and creating blood-thirsty monsters from noble Pokemon. And once again these 'infallible' safeguards had fallen. And this time, the fruits of these dark labors were not merely a handful of super-powered legendaries.

The young hacker, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt baring a Rocket-Pokeball symbol, bowed to the seated figure before him.

"Sir, the next batch of Pokemon are ready."

The seated figure's grin widened. Floating in the air besides it was a small Pokemon, vaguely feline, with a short muzzle. The fur on its limbs and chest was a bluish-violet, contrasting with the stark white of the rest of its body. From its back a pair of graceful wings were spear, yet unmoving. In the middle of its forehead was a blue crystal. 

"Very well, show me."

The hacker reached to its belt, where a row of Pokeballs lay. Instead of the red top these Pokeballs were black, with a bright-blue Rocket-Pokeball seal on each. The hacker took three of these and tossed them to the floor in front of him.

The first 'ball burst to reveal something similar to a Treecko, except its features had a more saurian appearance and it stood on all four limbs. It growled, revealing two pairs of short, sharp fangs.

From the next 'ball a Charmander-like beast came. Two pairs of horns jutted from the back of its head and its muzzle was more pronounced. A pair of clawed limbs were located above where its front claws were. Like the Treecko it was also a quadruped.

The third monster was something like a Mudkip, though more aquatic: Its legs twisted into fins. Its jaws were much longer than those of a Mudkip and in place of the short gills were four, long streamers. The beast floated in the air, long tail slowly beating.

"Excellent. Now, prepare the Dimensional Shifter."

The feline-beast grinned, narrow blue eyes full of malice, mirroring its Master. The Age of the Rocket-Hackers would soon begin.


	9. Chapter 8

About The Tickets- Think about it, they're making you pay for all items you need for your game. How many Ultraballs did you need for Pokemon Ruby or Sapphire alone? I think that more than pays for it.

Legendaries- It's still more exclusive than the Mew, Celebi, and Deoxy give-aways. If one of each legendary is given out, there's less of a super-Pokemon swarm.  
Chapter 8- The Legendary Encounter

-About Three Days Later-

Diane had spent the last few days training and capturing Pokemon, pausing her progress for school. Ryu was now level 8, her easier-to-level up Poochyena at level 12, and two more Pokemon had joined her party: a level 14 Pidgy named Loft and a level 6 Sentret, named Scout. While out on an errand, Diane had passed a game shop that she hadn't visited in years, with an interesting sign in the window.

-Pokemon: Beginnings Tournament. Trainers Wanted-

The sign had stated that the first tournament would be on Friday and Diane had trained a few days, preparing for the event. Finally, Friday had arrived and Diane had returned to the shop.

Inside was like any other game shop, with a glass counter full of games and toys. Behind the last row of shelves, however, was an empty space about half the size of a basketball court. It was painted like a Pokemon Battlefield, black lines against off-white floor. Around the Field was an assortment of Trainers, most with Pokemon at their sides. Diane walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm here for the tournament."

The man behind the counter, his head shaved and eyes blue, nodded, picking up a pen.

"And your name is?"

"Diane."

"Alright."

The man jotted this down.

"What three Pokemon are you going to be using?"

"Er, a level 12 Poochyena, a level 14 Pidgey, and a level 8 Raikaza."

"Is that one of the pre-legendaries?"

"Yeah."

The store-clerk blinked.

"We've got three more in the back, a Raku, a Restil, and a Kyog. Hey Eric! Willie! Ashton"

Two boys looked up and headed towards the counter. Diane instantly recognized Eric, his electric-cub trotting beside him.

The second boy had short blond hair, blue eyes partially-hidden behind clip-on sunglasses, and a green hoodie. Over his right shoulder a small, dolphin-like blue Pokemon hovered, streaming tail waving like a banner. As soon as it caught sight of Ryu perched on, the Kyog's golden eyes widened and it made an echoing humming sound. The boy seemed cheerful, yet not rambunctious.

The third boy, his ebony hair covered by an orange baseball cap and his white shirt made characteristic by a black dragon silhouette, was urging a short, stumpy silver Pokemon with three, red gem-like eyes forward. Every few moments it answered him with a gong-like metallic noise, though were the sound came from was a mystery. The boy, about Diane's age, was mostly preoccupied with his Pokemon, yet still seemed happy.

"Eric, Willie, Ashton. This is Diane. She's going to be battling one of you in round one."


	10. Chapter 9

Note: I don't own anything that isn't mine.

Chapter 9- Preparing the Apocalypse

The Leader of the Rocket Hackers was happy. Very happy. In a few hours the world would belong to him. No military power could stop him.

For the sake of realism, Nintendo had built relatively few safeguards into Pokemon Beginnings. Both the Pokemon, and all their attacks, could be damaging to the real world. Sure enough, if you registered as being under ten years of age your Pokemon couldn't damage property, but if you were deemed old enough to be responsible for your actions, it was assumed you wouldn't INTENTIONALLY damage anything. At their most powerful, normal Pokemon couldn't do that much damage: At worst they could destroy an area of about 50 feet square. But with a little tweaking…

Aaron's first, most powerful creation could unleash destructive force many times that of an atomic bomb.

And all at the order of its master.

No military was prepared for something like this.

The soon-to-be world dictator grinned as he turned the altered Pokeball in his fingers. This small contraption, about the size of a baseball, held Cyber Mew.

When the glitch-Pokemon Missingno. was discovered in the original Red and Blue versions all sorts of rumors began to spread. Talk of the 'Pokegods', which DID exist if you used cheat codes, circulated the globe. Creatures the likes of Pikablu, Psybird, and others were the ultimate Pokemon, with powers unparalleled. And with the Missingno. code these monsters could exceed level 100, the highest level normally possible.

The greatest Pokegod was Cyber Mew.

Aaron's first step was to alter normal, common Pokemon. These creatures became as powerful as legendaries, soldiers in an unstoppable army.

The second step was to recreate the Pokegods using their original Gameboy coding, along with all the legends of their power. These creations were Aaron's special pet-project: only his most trusted lackies were given control of these ultimate beasts.

The second phase of world domination was to control the battlefield. The creation of several Dimensional Shifters, devises that could turn the entire earth into the 'Pokemon World' were created. These were little more then altered Capture Disks, designed to link up to any and all available networking transmitters. With this added boost the Disks would turn areas hundreds of miles across into digital terrain.

The third phase would be global annihilation of all Pokemon trainers, the only people with a slim chance to combat the Rockets.

Aaron smirked. Phase two was underway.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This is my last disclaimer, unless something goes wrong. I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR NINTENDO!

Chapter 10- Rise of the Lord of Steel

The wall-mounted clock seemed to tick slower as Diane waited for the store clerk to announce her challenger. She sat at the far edge of the battle field, watching as Eric and Will battled. The Goth's Pokemon seemed to be mostly dark types, the only change being his Raku. His opponent had started the battle with a Wartortle, attacking viciously for someone so quiet. While Eric had gone through a single Pokemon already, and his second being worn away, the Wartortle was still attacking strong.

"Now, finish it with Rapid Spin."

The Wartortle nodded quickly before withdrawing into its shell, speeding at its opponent. Eric's Houndour gave a meek cry before collapsing.

"I send out Raku! Use Spark!"

Having been outside of its Pokeball when ordered into battle, the cub leapt from the sidelines and, its short main sparking, tackled its opponent. The Wartortle winced and collapsed.

"Return Wartortle. Go! Kyog!"

The little dolphin glided into the arena, eyes full of mirth. Eric bared his teeth.

"Raku, use Spark!"

"Counter with Frost Shell."

The Raku growled and charged but, before it could hit, the Kyog chirped and blew a cloud of ice crystals into the air. They solidified around the little legendary, forming a thick sphere of ice. The Raku bashed headlong into the barrier and fell back, shaking its head.

"Now use Water Pulse."

The Kyog burst through its shell and fired a blast of aqua light. The Raku fell, fainted. The clerk raised an arm.

"The winner is Willy! You move on to round two!"

From his pocket he took and piece of paper, eyeing it quickly.

"Alright, its Diane versus Ashton!"

Diane nodded and entered the battlefield, Ryu wrapped around her shoulders. At the other side of the ring the black haired boy stood with the Restil at his side. The clerk nodded.

"Trainers! Ready, GO!"

Diane grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket.

"I choose you, Bandit!"

The Poochyena appeared, looking around with interest. Her opponent smirked.

"I start off with Cyndaquil!"

The mini echidna Pokemon blinked at its opponent, flames appearing on its back.

"Now, attack with Ember."

"Dodge it Bandit!"

The little pup leapt as the Cyndaquil spat a burst of flame and yelped, its tail scorched.

"Attack with Tackle!"

Bandit howled and charged, pouncing at the Cyndaquil. The 'mouse' Pokemon merely opened its mouth and burned the pup. The 'yena coughed, exhaling smoke, and fell over: fainted.

"Return, Bandit. Go, Loft! Use Gust!"

The Pidgy burst from its Pokeball and flapped, gaining height. It circled its opponent's head before flapping its wings quickly, the Cyndaquil wincing.

"Counter with Smoke Screen!"

"CYNDA!"

The battlefield willed with haze, hiding the Cyndaquil. Diane thrust a fist forward.

"USE GUST ONE MORE TIME!"

Loft obliged and, when the smoke cleared, the only thing left was a fainted Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil return! I choose you! Restil!"

The metal Pokemon walked forward, slow yet with the air of a titan.

"Use Metal Needle!"

"Rrrrrrsssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Restil's eyes glowed and it raised its arm, firing a barrage of metallic thorns at the Pidgy. The little bird Pokemon fell from the sky, returning to its Pokeball before hitting the ground. Diane gritted her teeth.

"Go Ryu, I'm counting on you."

The tiny dragon unwound itself from its trainer's shoulders and scurried into the ring. The Restil pinged softly, eyes flashing in a strange pattern. Ashton grinned.

"I may only have two Pokemon with me, but my Restil will destroy your pathetic Raikaza. Restil! Use Metal Claw!"

The Restil lashed out with its left claw, its arm extending like rubber. The steel claws raked across Ryu, the dragon squealing. Diane glared.

"Ryu! Use Twister!"


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I know that you described your character as kind, but I did this intentionally. After all, don't the people you play against always seem to be meaner than they really are, especially the first time you meet them?

Chapter 11- Loss and Glitter

The tiny dragon twirled, running in a close circle around the steel Preevolution. The winds ripped and tore at the Restil, yet amazingly the Pokemon gave no response. Ashton grinned.

"Your attack does nothing!"

Diane's eyes widened. "Why not!"

She turned back towards the steel legendary. Something about it was strange. Its eyes were glowing oddly. Ashton's grin widened.

"Restil's special Ability is Prism Armor! It is immune to one attack per battle, and I chose Twister! Now! Restil! Use Metal Needle!"

Diane's heart sank as Ryu fainted under the barrage of steel spikes. The store-clerk raised an arm.

"AND THE WINNER IS ASHTON!"

-Later-

Diane sat in her room, feeling down from her first major loss. Sure, she had won the second place prize, a strange item called a Wind Stone, yet it did nothing to raise her spirits.

She looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Her mother poked her head in. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Diane shook her head. "I just lost the tournament, that's all."

"Cheer up! There'll be plenty more! You can't expect to win every tournament to play in!"

Diane nodded. "That's true."

She got up off the bed and retrieved her Capture Disk from her desk. "I'm going to prepare for my next battle!"

Her mother smiled. "That's the spirit. If you want, you can come down to the dining room for some cookies. They're peanut butter!"

Diane shook her head, grinning. "Nah, thank you though." Her mother smiled once more before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Diane turned on the Capture Disk, plugging Ryu's Pokeball into it. A new message appeared.

-A NEW ITEM HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! RECEIVED GOOD ROD!-

A fishing rod appeared over the capture disk, spinning in place until Diane grabbed it, finding it solid. The Capture Disk beeped and a new message appeared.

-A NEW ITEM HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! RECEIVED BAG!-

A girl's Item Bag, from Emerald version, appeared, just as the rod did. There was a whirring sound and a small item pooped out of the side of the disk. The little screen emptied, then yet another message pooped up.

-This is an Item Generator. It can be used to project and store items found on your Pokemon Adventure!-

Diane pocketed the little object, smiling. "That's useful! I bet it's only good for Key Items or something." She reset the Capture Disk to the area selection screen. The choice, Pond, was flashing.

-Area 3: Pond has been activated!-

Curious, Diane selected the area and activated the Disk. Luckily, she's been sitting on the bed, because the floor around it had turned into water, her bed becoming the shore. Ryu, who'd been watching curiously, looked down into the water, puzzled by its reflection. Diane grinned, taking the Good Rod and casting it out into the water. The bobber floated for a few moments before being dragged under.

Diane reeled in frantically, the Pokemon at the end of the line pulling back hard. Suddenly the Pokemon leapt, revealing itself as a Magicarp.

As the useless fish Pokemon flopped about on the 'shore', Diane was left staring. Its scales, which should have been a bright red, were goldish. A real live shiny Pokemon!

"Oh my god!"

Reaching into her pocket, Diane retrieved an Ultraball. Without hesitating, she tossed it at the Magicarp and the splashing Pokemon was sucked in, the ball plopping onto the shore. It shook once, twice, and chimed. Diane, amazed, simply sat there, staring at it. Slowly, a loopy grin stretched across her face.

"YES! I CAUGHT A SHINY POKEMON!"

-Nickname?-  
-y/n-

Diane carefully typed in the first name that popped into her head. Ryu sniffed at the still Ultraball.

-Koi-

The fifth member of her team had arrived.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Warning: this chapter contains moral issues. No, not anything that has to do with sex, or drugs, or blasphemy or anything. I just wasn't sure that you'd all be fine with the bad-guys experimenting on/murdering homeless people. Just a precaution, if you don't like it, read only the first two blocks of this chapter, and then stop. If not, carry on.

This is just a short little chapter I'm uploading before I go away for a week, enjoy!

Chapter 12- Binding

The leader of the Rocket-Hacksters was pleased. Nintendo had created a way to make Psychic-type Pokemon more real, by creating a technology that read electrical signals in the player's brain, and allowed the AI 'minds' of their monsters to transmit similar patterns and signals, creating telepathic machines. By adding the code that activated these abilities in Psychic Pokemon to his Hacked beasts and by altering it slightly, the Criminal Mastermind had created Pokemon that would become bound with a single trainer. 

The strategy behind this hack? Long distance control. With their controls safely hidden dozens, if not thousands of miles away, these beasts became the ultimate soldier: infinitely powerful, infinitely replaceable. After all, what were they but computer code made physical?

The first tests of this new prototype technology had been disappointing: When the Pokemon was destroyed; the Controller fell into a comatose state, possibly never to awaken. Not a worry, however. It was amazing how many of the homeless could disappear before anyone noticed.

A little tweaking and a few hours of recoding, the first successful Binding was created, only to be destroyed, the mental instability of the human half was too much of a hazard to the success of the Team.

The Leader himself had volunteered himself and his Pokegod as the second test of this new, seemingly foolproof form of Binding. A success. Where he had only been able to communicate with his Pokemon mentally, he could now CONTROL it, a new extension of himself. Sure, it still had its own personality and thoughts, but even those had been molded to fit its Master, not by the hacking but by Nintendo's own code.

At nightfall the first Bound troops were released into the world, in the forms of Hacked Murkrow, Houndoom, and other creatures of the dark. In a few days, after they had positioned themselves around military bases, the invasion would commence.

The world would belong to Aaron Demanil.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Alright, this chapter has little to do with the fic at this point, containing no previously-mentioned characters, but I'm bored and just felt like writing this. Please note that this is my BROTHER'S character, and his story idea. He may, or may not, ever show up again.

Chapter 13- Sidetracked

Corey, Supreme Lord of all that is Spiffy and Stuff, laughed evilly to himself. For he, Corey, Supreme Lord of all that is Spiffy and Stuff, had just captured a level a-million Corphish!

Okay, so it was level 26. But who cares? It's a Corphish, the oh-so-awesome lord of all that is crawfish-ish! And all it took was twenty Ultraballs, and six Revives!

It's very lucky he'd found all those damaged returns in the dumpster behind the Pokemon Center!

After affectionately naming his newest Pokemon Ebirah, after the giant Godzilla-monster, he decided to introduce it to his other two Pokemon, who'd been there when he caught it!

"Hey Godzilla!" The hyper little Totodile, level 33 and still at its first stage, stopped dancing at the sound of its name, blinking curiously at its trainer. Corey released Ebirah. "This is our new friend! Isn't he neat?"

"To-totodile-tot!" Said Godzilla in agreement, returning to hopping excitedly. Corey grinned as he found another Pokeball on his desk and tossed it, releasing a disgruntled-looking, level 31 Duskull. The ghost Pokemon drifted around, aimlessly. Its trainer laughed.

"Hedorah! I caught a Corphish! Isn't that exciting?"

The Duskull took one look at the little crayfish Pokemon, grinned evilly (though no one would ever know), and Confuse Ray-ed the poor little crustacean.

As Ebirah stumbled around confuse-edly and Hedorah laughed, Corey yelled at the Requiem Pokemon.

"That was mean! Why did you do that?"

"Skull-dus!" It responded, sticking out its tongue. Corey twitched.

"Godzilla! Use Water Gun!"

"To-to-DILE?" As Godzilla charged for his attack, Hedorah simply leaned over, opened its mouth, and-

GLOMPH!

"ACK!" Corey fell backwards, staring in disbelief as his Duskull attempted to EAT his Totodile! Usually it was the other way! Around! As the disturbed trainer tries to separate his freakish Pokemon, and his Corphish continues to stumble about, the camera zooms away into the sky.

THE END!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Meet John! Lord of the Fighting Waters!

A week went by and Diane decided to stop by the game shop.

When she finally got there and the door opened with a faint chiming sound, she discovered a tournament in session. In the back a boy with black hair and a home-made version of the series 1 Ash Ketchum costume who looked to be about five years old was battling a markedly-older man with brown, tightly-curled hair wearing a blue-plaid shirt and somewhat-worn blue jeans. The boy, surprisingly, was winning, his Swampert doing terrible to his opponent's Pokemon.

But what was his opponent?

The older man's partner was a large, pink, hippopotamus-like beast standing on it's hind legs. Its forelimbs ended in boxing gloves, which it was using to defend itself. The beast had half-circle eyes and huge, comical teeth. Unlike its living inspiration, the Pokemon's tail was long, ending in a mallet.

Its trainer narrowed his eyes.

"NOW! KIKAPOTIMUS! USE CROSS CHOP! SPECIAL ABILITY! RUBBERY GIRTH!"

The Kikapotimus glowed oddly and, raising its gloves, slammed them into ether side of the Swampert's neck. The salamander Pokemon collapsed, fainted. The store clerk raised an arm.

"And the winner is John! Congratulations!"

"No fair!"

The little kid's eyes filled with tears as he knelt by his fallen Pokemon. John knelt down, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You did good! I think if you keep up your training, you'll beat me next time we meet!"

The kid sniffed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

The kid smiled, recalling his Swampert. John laughed warmly. Diane grinned and ran over.

"Johnny! I didn't know you played Beginnings!" 

The man stood up, still smiling.

"I didn't know you played ether! What starter did you choose?"

Diane grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket and released Ryu. John blinked, amazed.

"You won a mini-Legendary! That's great!"

Diane laughed. "What did you choose?"

John whistled and the Kikapotimus' ears twitched, turning its huge head to look at its trainer.

"I started with Hippunch and, with a little work, I evolved him!"

Ryu chirped, twirling around the hippo-Pokemon's stumpy legs. The brute snorted happily.

"Kikopo! Kik!"

"Ra!"

The store clerk walked over.

"Diane, I didn't know you knew John!"

Diane laughed. "He's my neibor! I grew up living next to him!"

The clerk blinked. "Well, John is our current store champion! He won the Tuesday tournament, as well as today's. Heck, he's only used one Pokemon and one attack!"

John nodded. "Cross chop, combined with Kikapotimus' special Rubbery Girth. One hit kill." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "What's Raikaza's special ability?"

Diane blushed. "I don't know yet."

John grinned. "I know the best way to find out! Let's battle!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Test Run

They'd taught him everything they thought he would need. After all, he was only America's first gym leader, it wasn't as if he'd be expected to face any really powerful Pokemon.

Jason Miller was the first of eight Pokemon gym leaders, specializing in water types. His most powerful monster was a level 26 Stiltrab, a 5th generation water-fighting type Pokemon that looked, and acted, like a violent, super powered version of a giant Japanese spider crab.

So when a trainer showed up requesting a battle, just like the dozens before him, Jason didn't expect much. He'd ether easily defeat the teen, or be moderately defeated. Simple.

He wasn't even bat an eye when the kid's data came up showing that he'd won a legendary.

Now he wished he'd just turned down the request and gone home.

As soon as Jason released his first Pokemon (a level 21 Poliwag) the kid had smirked. Taking a weird, customized Pokeball from his belt, the teen had simply stated that, if he survived the battle, he was to tell the Nintendo company thank you. Thanks for the weapon.

The kid's Pokemon was what finally cracked Jason.

Standing, or rather floating, at about 3 and a half feet tall, the creature reminded Jason somewhat of the legendary Mewtwo, a humanoid feline colored violet and white. That's where the resemblance ended.

From the creature's shoulder sprung a pair of feathered wings, spread yet unmoving. And, patched along the full left side of its face and body and the complete end of its tail, was cybernetic flesh, the color of surgical steel.

Its visible eye was blue.

The trainer's smirk widened. "Remember my request."

The creature's eyes glowed.

Later, when Jason awoke in the ER, with three ribs crushed, left leg fractured, one arm amputated, he was told he was lucky to be alive. The first words out of his mouth: "Call the CEO of Nintendo. I have something he must know."


	17. Chapter 16

Note: Sorry for the delay, but I've been having a little bit of writer's block. ATTOTWE will be on hiatus for a while, and I may pause this one two, but for now it'll continue. Enjoy.

Chapter 16- Level Up! Advance to the Coppertown Mine!

Diane shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready yet."

John grinned, nodding. "Well, the offer's still open. Just give me a call. Come'on Kikapotimus!" "Kiko!"

Chuckling, John left the shop, the door's bell chinking as it closed. Smiling, Diane walked over to the counter.

"Hi! Do you sell Rare Candies for the Beginnings game?"

The storeclerk shook his head.

"Sorry, we don't sell any of the rarer items. Would you like us to special order some?"

"Er, no thank you. But I would like to buy a few Ultraballs."

"They're $20 for a pack of five."

Diane paid the clerk and, picking up the bag containing her purchase, turned to leave when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Oh, hi again."

Diane turned to find walking towards her from the back of the shop, his Raku trotting at his heals. Diane waved. "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, did you get an invite to your first gym battle yet?"

"Yeah! I'm going in June!"

Eric blinked. "That's when mine's scheduled for too!"

"No way!"

While the two trainers talked, their Pokemon tumbled and played, roughhousing cheerfully. Eric smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his short, spiky hair.

"Well, I've gotta go. See you around."

"Same to you!"  
Turning, the duo and their Pokemon left the shop together, splitting off to walk their separate paths home.

-Later-

Diane sat on the edge of her transformed bed, leisurely fishing. Though delicate training using the 'attack and switch' method of the older games, she was slowly leveling up Koi. The pond area that she was playing in didn't seem to contain any truly powerful Pokemon, mostly Crophish and Magikarp, and Diane was getting bored.

By its trainer's side, Ryu was staring into the water, curiously. It would splash in a few unches, shake itself like a would clamber out of the water. Diane watched her little friend, giggling at his antics. It had taken her a few moments to notice the Pokemon nibbling at her line.

"Gah!"

Diane stared wide-eyed at the moving bobber, reeling in the line as fast as she could. When the whateveritwas was about fifteen feet from the 'shore' it leapt, breaking the surface.

"Whish-cash cash!"

Diane didn't need her Pokedex to identify the huge catfish-Pokemon. Whishcash was a duel water/ground type, making it resistant to electrical attacks. It would be a good challenge.

"Go Ryu! Attack with Twister!"

"Ry Ry!"

Ryu launched itself at the fish-monster, firing off a quick succession of viscous wind gusts. The Whishcash winced before opening its mouth to attack.

"Whhhish-CASH!"

The burst of water hit Ryu head-on, sending the dragon into the water. In an instant Ryu had disappeared beneath the surface, followed shortly by the Whishcash.

"Ryu!" Diane panicked, glancing around for her partner "Ryu!"

"Raikaza!" The tiny dragon had latched itself onto its opponent and was wearying it ferrit-like with its teeth and claws. The Whishcash thrashed, trying to shake its attacker. Diane cheered.

"Ryu! Use Dragon Claw!"  
Its talons glowing, Ryu slashed at the fish Pokemon. With a cry, both disappeared once more beneath the water's surface. Diane bit her lip, watching intently.

"Whish!"  
"Rai!"

Diane grinned. The Whishcash was looking winded, close to fainting. Just one more attack would do it.

"Now! Finish it off with another Dragon Claw!"

With a flash of claws, the Whishcash fainted. The Capture Disk chimed, something appearing on its tiny screen.

-Advance to Area 4: Coppertown Mine?-  
-y/n-

Clutching Ryu, Diane entered her response and her bedroom changed once more.


End file.
